Birthday surprises
by horrorstar100
Summary: Kol's surprise Party has a change of plans after Klaus forgets to book a place for the party but now the party is at the Mikaelson manor and Rebekah wants the party crazier than ever but as she attempts to makes friends she invites Bonnie, Caroline and Elena to her house for a sleep over but when Kol crashes it he may cause a fatal attraction. Kol/Bonnie, Rebekah/Matt
1. Planning parties and making friends

**This fan fic is kind of like diary entries and also story telling and it has Rebekah and Kol and possibly no one's POV**

Rebekah's POV

I don't get it. I try to be normal I even try out for that objectifying disgrace called cheerleading sure I like the attention I get but those outfits make me look like a freaking harlet or as Kol likes to call me a strumpet.

I wish it wasn't so hard for me to make friends already I thought that doppleganger bitch Elena was trying to be my friend since she gave me back my necklace and was being nice to me but the bitch stabbed me in the back. LITERALY! but its hard enough being a vampire let alone the only female original in a house full of men AKA my brothers sure Elijah's ok he gives me space and doesn't get me mad and Nik is caring and considerate of my feelings but he still killed our mother but after she tried to kill us I can't wait for her to be in the coffin for good this time, Finn's dead we never talked much and we did get along sometimes but still he wanted us dead and was playing the sacrificial lamb but at least he changed his mind for sage even though it didn't even last a day and then theres Kol he is the only one close to my age (He's 19) but he can be the biggest pain in the ass he's even worse than Damon Salvitore and I didn't that was possible but of course we have to tread carefully around Kol because he may look like he has the innocence of a 12 year old even though he acts like one but he is the most lethel of us heck even Nik fears him knowing that Kol might or will torture him for keeping him in a coffin for over 100 years until he grew bored of it.

So now I'm just lying on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking why the hell I chose to still live in Mystic Falls with my brothers, sure its our birth place and we had our best human memories here even though there weren't that many since our father Mikael had a nasty temper which I apparently got. We need to stay here for that doppleganger so that Nik can create his bloody hybrids honestly you'd think since he finally reunited the family he would give up this hybrid thing but no he doesn't want to be alone I swear if he chooses that bloody doppleganger over his family I break his neck that way I can torture him before I let Kol have him. I just remembered Kol's birthday is soon maybe him torturing Nik can be his present it'll keep him happy and he won't be annoying me for a while. Elijah wants to get him something that can help with his anger since when Kol gets angry he can be quite terrifying.

CCCRRRAAASSSHHH!

Something just broke again since we are powerful and tend to get in fights a lot we end up destroying the furniture and breaking anything fragile it tends to get on Nik's nerves when we destroy the house he remodelled for us but he doesn't lose it knowing it'll destroy something else. Kol jokingly suggested he should replace the cups, vases and plates with metal ones and he's starting to think it's not such a bad idea since it'll mean less destruction and less going into town to buy cups, plates and vases again.

To my surprise Kol pokes his head out of his room, he has a charm above his door that prevents anyone but him to open his door and it makes his room pretty much sound proof but he still hears what goes on in the house and you may think he's paranoid but if your brother daggered you and stuffed you in a coffin for over 100 years you wouldn't exactly trust him that easily.

we look at each other briefly with confused looks before hearing something else break then head to where the damage is.

To both our shock Elijah grabs the broken shards of a vase and throws them effortlessly at Nik and this time they make contact with him and part of the wall. We never saw Elijah lose it heck we never knew he could lose it since he was always so stoic and his throw may be effortlessly but the smallest thing an original can do like throw a baseball could turn it into a flying missile.

"I asked you to do one thing Klaus and you couldn't even do that" Elijah sounds like he's on the verge of shouting, I guess we all got father's temper and it made us a really disfunctional family, Klaus starts to get up holding his hands up to stop Elijah from causing more damage to both him and the house. "Now now Elijah its just a booking I forgot to make we can do it for another day can't we?" obviously Nik forgot that we were planning a surprise party for Kol's birthday and Elijah was in charge of equipment and food, I was in charge of invitations and the theme I decided 1910s since thats when he was daggered and all Nik had to do was get the venue for the party but with his hybrid problems he forgot and since the invites need to be sent before next week saturday we can't find a venue at such short notice so things may change.

Elijah then grew more enraged and was losing patience quickly "Don't tell me you forgot whats going on next saturday?" Nik still not understanding whats so important next saturday just took a guess "23rd of June" I lost it at this point so I grabbed a vase and threw it at his head and since he didn't know I was there it hit him and drew his attention to me "Rebekah's birthday then " this time I grabbed the coffee table and threw it at him it missed sadly but since it was wood and glass it broke pretty easily and this is when I screamed at Nik "YOU IDIOT YOU COULDN'T OF FORGOTTEN THAT IT WAS IMPORTANT TO HAVE THE VENUE ON THAT DAY AND NO MY BIRTHDAY ISN'T FOR ANOTHER 3 MONTHS!" Nik still confused by the ammount of aggression targeted him and no one noticed that Kol was still in the doorway smirking that Nik was getting his ass kicked by Elijah and me but Nik got fed up and then asked/demanded "Oh I'm sorry but will someone tell me whats so important about the 23rd of June so that I have a reason to know why the house is destroyed once again?" I really lost it and grabbed more stuff to throw at him and Eiljah didn't do anything to stop me thankfully while I yelled at Nik once again "WE AGREED TO THROW KOL A SURPRISE PARTY YOU DUMB ASS!" Nik was surprised that Elijah didn't warn me about my language but by what Nik did he agrees that a dumb ass is what Nik is now.

But Nik had asked the stupidest question now "And why does he need a party he already causes the destruction of 10 parties." I continued to throw stuff at him knowing that Kol already knew about his surprise birthday party now "IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY NEXT SATURDAY!" Kol starts sniggering from behind and everyone see's him leaning against the door frame. arms crossed and trying to contain his laughter but clearly failing and Elijah lets out a frustrated sigh and Nik now proccessing the information then Elijah speaks "I'm sorry Kol but it looks like your party won't be the surprise it was meant to be." Elijah turns to Nik and just shots daggers at him "Oh I don't know Elijah but I think Kol may be getting his birthday present early." I say that and glare coldly at Nik but Kol clears his throat getting our attention "Although I would of loved a surprise party it isn't ruined we can have the party here, Nikki wouldn't mind since he forget to book a venue" Kol says this smiling devilishly and about Nikki thats Kol's nickname for Nik he used it when he was little but now he uses it to piss Nik off but Nik trying to not cause a fight with his little brother knowing he'll lose.

"No I wouldn't mind, have the party here its your birthday anyway." and with that I change the theme from 1910s to insane house party thats bound to end up on TV and really piss Nik off and Elijah knows I'll use this to my advantage and seems to agree with it knowing it'll teach Nik for forgetting the booking.

So now the themes changed and I write the address on the invitations in less than a minute. Thank you supernatural speed I might of invited the entire school to this party but hey Kol gets the party that is bound to make Nik go way over the edge and I don't really care but I might invite that scooby gang as Damon calls it to the party.

Kol's POV

Happiest day of my life I find out that Elijah, Bekkah and Nik were planning a surprise party for me on my birthday and I bet Bekkah is planning something to really get Nik mad since I suggested the party should be here sure Nik forgot but I'm so happy that I don't care I'm right now in my room buzzing with excitement but I know if I don't relax I could cause damage so I turn on the flat screen in my room and lay on my King size bed.

I just got used to the technology in the 21st century I now know how a television or TV works and I'm still trying to get the hang of my new iphone. I like how mortals created a way of listening to music without a record player but hey I did better than Finn did since he was trying to understand what electricty was. I was laughing when he chose that he didn't want an iphone because instead of giving it to Nik he threw it out correction through the window and it landed in the middle of the road only to get run over by passing cars.

But we had to go shopping and get new clothes Finn got a few business casual suits and dress shirts where as I chose dark jeans and dress shirts as well as T-shirts that Bekkah kept telling me to buy. We also had to get hair cuts Finn had his hair cut and it was mostly brushed back where as mine got a shorter fringe and and my hair was more tussled I swore I looked like a younger version of Elijah only I'm not as serious as him thank god.

I don't know what it is that makes TV addictive but apparently Nik put parental codes on certain channels but one channel I do like is MTV since I learn more about what mortals my age consider fun and what new music exists now but one thing I'm not fond of is pop music since half the noise it makes is painful due to my vampire hearing and don't get me started on hip hop since it says that if you disrespect women they sleep with you but I've always been a gentlemen around women so I'm definately not going to change that since it never failed me when it came to seducing women but since women wear this thing called a bra I'm still getting the hang of learning how to remove it without ripping it to shreds since I was used to remove corsets.

I hear a knock at my door since no one can enter my room thanks to a certain charm above the door. I open it and its Elijah and I let him in. He isn't in a suit but black silk pajamas so I glance at my watch only to see its 10:38 pm and that I watched TV for nearly 8 hours "Your not in bed yet Kol?" I see Elijah with a curious look on his face "I was trying to relax." I respond to him and he seems almost nervous "frustration?" "Excitement" I corrected him he was worried I was mad at Nik for forgetting my birthday "I guess you should be excited since you haven't celebrated your birthday in over a century" I chuckle slightly "Yeah you could say that." Elijah seems more relaxed and says "Well I'll leave you to get ready for bed goodnight Kol." he then kisses the top of my forehead and closes the door as he leaves.

Elijah always was the one to take care of me even when I was human when I got slashed by father's sword on my back Elijah cleaned my wound and when I was 5 and had nightmares he would comfort me till I went back to sleep I guess he still see's me as his kid brother after all these years but I need to get some sleep so I get changed and go to bed.

Rebekah's POV

It's thursday and I think I should have a slumber party but I need to invite people who wouldn't mind opening the fridge without asking about the blood bags since I can't say I'm a 1000 year old original vampire as well as my brothers who are forced to live here because our psycho brother Nik needs the doppleganger to create hybrids not exactly something to tell friends unless you want them running.

I just figured that if my new friends know about the supernatural world then they could be at the sleepover but most of the imbicles that live here don't even know about the vampire history let alone the witches that died here so my choices are pretty slim.

I'm in physics and we need a partner for the activity and to my surprise that Bennet witch Bonnie asks if I want to be her partner and I see the doppleganger is with that baby vampire that Nik likes I nod and we begin working.

I thought all the friends of the doppleganger would be idiots like her but to my surprise Bonnie is actually good at physics it must be a witch thing since all witch craft works off physics and thanks to my age we both seem to be equally matched so it wasn't a problem for both of us.

Through my next classes I think about Bonnie being a possible friend since she knows about the supernatural, she has amazing loyalty, she isn't afraid of Nik and she wouldn't be like that bitch Elena and stab me in the back so I might invite her to the slumber party and that gives me one guest but to make her feel more comfortable I'll invite that baby vampire Caroline and urgh Elena but no boys god I already dealt with three brothers for 1000 years without making a single friend that was a girl. This is a girls night.

I see the three of them under a tree which mean I don't have to hunt them down individually thank god so I walk up to them. They were laughing but they stop as soon as I approach "Hello Bonnie, Caroline, Elena" I hid the disgust in Elena's name luckily but it didn't stop me glaring at her so I decide to cut right to the chase "I want to invite you three to a slumber party at my house tomorrow." Elena and Bonnie look confused but Caroline says "I don't really mind as long as Klaus isn't there." I smile "Don't worry I'll banish my brothers from the house." and Caroline turns to her friends "Come on guys besides the originals aren't leaving anytime soon and I guess Rebekah can be nice sometimes." Elena stares at Caroline in shock "She tried to kill me Caroline." "But you stabbed her in the back with a dagger so I understand her emotions besides she probably wants friends who won't mind the fact that her family are the original vampires." Elena chooses to accept the fact she wont win this fight and Bonnie stands and walks up to me "Rebekah we would love to go to your slumber party." I smile at her "Excellent you and your friends come to my house at 7 o'clock tomorrow." she nods and returns to her friends and I plan what is needed for tomorrow.

After school I go shopping buying chips, popcorn and dip for when we watch movies and then I need to buy movies I chose Twilight mainly because the guy on the cover is hot and its about vampires, Titanic cause I am into love stories and Jurrasic Park because Kol told me to get him something with intellegence and action and dinosaurs taking over an island should do it for him. Nik also texted me to get a new coffee table since I broke the other one I get a coffee table that has metal so it should be more durable.

I arrive home carrying bags of shopping and drag the coffee table in I leave it at the entrance Nik said to buy it he can get come down stairs and grab it at least since he almost ruined Kol's party. I go into the kitchen to put everyting away and get the movies out of the bag. I walk into the living room to see Nik and Kol staring aimlessly at the TV while Elijah reads a mystery novel I grab Jurrasic Park and give it to Kol he seems to like it and I go to my room.

Kol's POV

So far from what I saw on the invitations for my birthday Rebekah's inviting a lot of people and she has had Elijah buying Kegs I don't get how I'm under age for drinking now I can't have alcohol unless I'm with my brothers or compel the bartender but the blonde guy whose hand I crushed doesn't give me any do you have ID he just gives me the booze no questions asked but I guess he's just scared I'll do something worse to him if he doesn't give me booze which is kind of right.

And I got Jurrasic Park apparently mortals get trapped on an island full of dinosaurs so it should be good but I have to go to my room to watch it.

So far best movie ever who ever this Steven Spielberg is I need to thank him on directing Jurrasic Park I don't like the fact the mortals lived and some died but what can you do.

Rebekah wants to talk to me, Nik and Elijah downstairs so I need to pause my movie and go to the living room.

"I have called you all here because tomorrow before 7 o'clock you need to leave and don't come back til preferably tomorrow morning." Elijah nods and books a hotel for the night I guess he'll get peace and quiet for the weekend and goes upstairs to pack Nik just accepts it and leaves the room only to hit his leg against the new coffee table when exiting the house then Rebekah turns to me and gives me a look "What I'll leave tomorrow." "Before 7 o'clock?" I roll my eyes at her "Yes before 7 o'clock." I then go to my room and close the door I wonder why she needs us to leave and why before 7 o'clock but one things for sure I'm gonna find out I'll just leave then come back through my window and see what she's up to but one things for sure its gonna be fun.

Friday 7 o'clock

Rebekah's POV

At least my brothers left without a fight and now that everythings ready everyone should be arriving soon I quickly change into my PJs its silk boxers with hearts and a pink singlet and I put on my pink striped ugg boots although I'm not affected by the cold they feel soft and comfortable.

DING DONG

they're here and perfect timing too I speed down to the door and open it seeing all three of them in their PJs holding carry bags and Pillows Bonnie wears a white tank top with green PJ bottoms that go above her mid thighs, Caroline wears a blue singlet and black PJ pants and Elena wears a purple long sleeved PJ top and matching PJ bottoms at the same length as Bonnies. I invite them in and lead them to the living room which has the food layed out and movies on the table "I need your help chosing a movie. Twilight or Titanic?"

Caroline answers "Twilight although titanic is good I can't resist Robert Patternson." They all agree but as I'm about to put it in the DVD player the disc isn't in its cover and I check Titanic and see the disc missing as well "Come on Bekkah do you really want to watch a movie about mortals that can't sail a boat or one about a pathetic lovesick vampire." Everyone turns to see Kol in the doorway holding both discs in his hands "Besides we can watch Jurrasic Park." and he slowly crushes both discs I was pissed off at this point not only had he crashed my slumber party and destroyed the movies but I never got to see them.

I walk over to Kol whose smirk I just want to slap it right off. "I thought I told you to leave." Kol just continues to crush the DVDs "I did and then I came back." I was really losing patience with him "And I made it clear not to come back til tomorrow." "I got curious with what you were up to and now I don't feel like leaving." and he throws the destroyed DVDs to the floor and I shouted at him this time "WHY MUST YOU INTERFER WITH MY LIFE BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!" I slap him and he practically flies across the room and lands on the coffee table in the other room smashing it to pieces. Nik won't be happy about that.

To my shock Jurrasic Park is on the coffee table so I just put it in to hope that the night gets better when the movie starts and Bonnie sits next to me on the couch and Kol walks in dusting himself off and he speeds next to Bonnie on the couch before caroline can sit next to her and now Caroline sits next to Kol tryng to avoid touching him and Elena sits next to Caroline. From what I can tell Bonnie is in a really awkward position being in between two powerful originals and for some reason Kol kept glancing at her and I press play on the movie hoping the night gets better. It didn't.

Every 3 minutes Kol kept putting his hand on Bonnie's thigh and she kept slapping it away. I was eating through the chips to stop myself killing him and relised if Bonnie leaves the room for some reason she can get away from him for a few minutes so I ate a lot of the chips and Caroline and Elena saw what I was doing and helped me eat all the chips. When the bowl was empty I nudged Bonnie and nodded to the empty bowl she understood pretty quickly. "I'll go refill the bowl." she smiled at me to say thank you but as soon as she left the room Kol grabbed the popcorn and threw it out the window and said "I'll get some popcorn then." he left the room smirking devilishly while I glared at him.


	2. Negotiations and Accusations

**Hopefully you liked the first chapter and I'm surprised I got this done so quick anyway this would have some smut or is it lemon anyway one of the two and it would be my first time so if you want to give me advise then I'll thank you for it.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Diaries**

Kol's POV

A slumber party that was what she was up to and of course it was girls only which makes it even better. There was the latest doppleganger I never liked Tatia so I'm not interested in her, Baby vamp that reminds me of Rebekah so definitely not and that Bennet witch she certainly is something I could smell the vanilla with a hint of sweet spices to it I could practically see the power radiating off her. Of course Rebekah wanting friends chose people who were supernatural but I followed the witch after throwing the popcorn out the window just to be alone with her.

"You know I don't get why mortals make food. Most of it is bad for your health and it kills you faster." Bonnie see's me and just glares at me "Well its better than being stuck in a coffin for over a century." Sharp tongue, this just gets better. I chuckle at her remark and slowly walk towards her "But at least after being awakened my senses were intensified beyond belief and do you want to know the main one?" she sighs "Fine what main sense was intensified." I can't help but smirk "I'll let you guess but heres a hint it mainly relates to my hormones." Bonnie was confused "You're technically dead your hormones don't work." She backs up into the fridge and I'm just a foot away "They still work actually and got intensifed when I turned so you can imagine a 19 year old with intensified hormones."

"You better stop talking Kol or I will damage that pretty face of yours."

"So you think I'm pretty."

she jolted her head up to meet my gaze "N-No."

"You think I'm unatractive then."

"No you're quite attractive."

"Then why do you hold back?"

she put her hand on my chest to stop me moving forward but I leaned towards her faced til we were centimetres apart. Her breathing was fast and her heart beat was sky rocketing.

"What do you mean hold back?"

"You say no but your body is practically screaming for me to kiss you..." I lighty and quickly kiss her.

"... Hold you..." I slip my arms around her waist and she doesn't even fight it.

"... and finally take you up to my room where I'll have you screaming in pleasure."

No ones POV

he couldn't control himself and kissed her passionately on the lips and she didn't even fight it she kissed him back and her hands roamed his body he couldn't hold back growling in pleasure. he bit her bottom lip she couldn't help but gasp and slipped his tongue in roaming her mouth.

they continued kissing as he grbbed her and put her on the Kitchen counter. He could feel the heat coming off her body and used his vampiric speed to get to his bedroom and throw her on the bed.

She was struggling to remove the buttons on his shirt she got fed up that she used her magic to remove them revealing his well toned chest and 6 pack. He moved from kissing her lips to kissing her neck but his fangs came out and he could feel the viens around his eyes before he tore her top off including the bra and slightly nipped each of her breasts before removing her PJ bottoms and slipping his hand into her panties and started to tease her by rubbing her clit.

"What are you doing?" he smirk at her "Don't worry it'll only be good by a lot." he slip two fingers up and she can't help but moan and I soon find her g-spot and start pleasuring her .

I continue what I was doing but move down and remove her panties and pull my fingers out and this time use my tongue.

She can't help but scream and kept running her fingers through his hair trying to push him in deeper she came quickly and he tasted her before he went back up to kiss her while doing that he quickly unbuckled his jeans "It's your first time isn't it?" she looked at him and nodded "Don't worry it'll hurt for a little bit but I'll be gentle." he kiss her as he go in to her she gasps and whimpers in pain. He slowly pump in to her she soon no longer feels pain but pleasure.

He goes in deeper and faster drilling her G-spot with supernatural speed she was screaming.

"Oh god ah Kol ah oh god."

they both came and he fell on his back beside her they start to fall sleep and she holds onto him and rests her head on his chest.

Rebekah's POV

Where the hell is Bonnie!

Caroline and Elena are freaking out since the movie is nearly finished and Bonnie isn't back yet. I swear when Kol gets back I'm throwing him through the second storey window before I run him over with my car. I get fed up waiting and decide to look in the kitchen.

Thats great Bonnie and Kol aren't here so what the hell happened Caroline and Elena come into the kitchen and see no Bonnie and now we're all worried. "Where did she go?" Caroline looks like she is on the verge of screaming when Elena calms her down "Its ok Care we'll find her." I come up with a plan that might work "You two go on to the first and second floor and check all the rooms I'll look on the ground floor and check the backyard." they nod and we search.

10 minutes later

No Bonnie. She wasn't outside and wasn't on the ground floor so what did Kol do? I see Caroline come down from the second level and she shakes her head she looks like she's on the verge of tears so I speed over to her and give her a hug as the only female original you need to be the one that cares for your brothers since they see admiting you care as weakness men honestly. I see Elena come down the stairs and looks like she found something "She wasn't in any rooms but one door wouldn't open." Caroline and I quickly follow Elena to Kol's Bedroom figures he wouldn't want us hearing him or be able to stop him.

I knock hard on the door while shouting "KOL OPEN THIS DOOR!" still no answer when they stare at me wierdly "Kol has a charm that makes his room sound proof and it prevents anyone from opening his door when its closed." they look more confused and I continue knocking till finally he opens the door with a sheet wrapped a round his waist and Bonnie on his bed covered by a sheet naked.

Elena and Caroline stare at the sight eyes wide at their friend but than I shout at Kol "WHAT DID YOU DO KOL?" he just smirks and answers "We talked and one thing lead to another and here we are." I right now want to throw him through the window and Bonnie stirs before turning her head to Kol, me then her friends.

Caroline and Elena run to their friend and Bonnie is looking around for her clothes only to see them on the floor torn to pieces "Bonnie are you ok did he do anything? did he compel you?" Bonnie can't manage to get the words out of her mouth so I push past Kol to get to Bonnie "Bonnie its ok we won't judge you if the answer is yes or no." I say this in a reassuring voice and she shakily says "N-No." her friends just look at her in disbelief and I just sigh I lead her to my room and give her some spare PJs a light pink singlet and pink PJ pants that stop at her knees. "You can talk to me you know I won't judge." she nods reassuringly before speaking "My friends won't forgive me." I look at her confused but kneel down to her "They were just shocked they'll get over it." "Its not only that I gave up my V-card to your brother."

I then understands it was Bonnie's first time and sits next to her on the bed and hug her "It was your first time?" she nods while still in the hug "Don't worry if Kol hurts you in any way I'll make him feel real pain." she giggles as I say this and I just decide to say it "You should know that Kol's birthday is next saturday and if you and as Damon puts it the Scooby gang want to come you can." "I'll think about it. thank you Rebekah." "You can call me Bekkah and don't worry your friends will still be there for you."

Bonnie's friends still didn't talk and the silence was getting unbearable so I called it an early night and they got into their sleeping bags and we all went to sleep.

No ones POV

After the sleepover went from close to fun to completely awkward after Kol slept with Bonnie Elena and Caroline left as soon as they got up but Bonnie stayed at Rebekah's for a little longer but before leaving she asdked Rebekah "Do you want to come to my house tomorrow and watch 'Twilight' since Kol destroyrd it last night?" Rebekah was amazed at the question but managed an answer "Sure tomorrow at 6 o'clock?" "Yeah I'll see you then." and she waved at her before leaving to get to her car only to be stopped by Kol who was smirking and leaning against her car "Kol just go away I don't to talk to you right now." he doesn't move.

"Come on Bonnie last night wasn't bad for me and unless you hate screaming my name then it must of been good for you too." she was annoyed not only was he being stubborn and a worse jackass than Damon but he wouldn't leave her alone now "look Kol last night isn't something I want to talk about right now so can you just leave me alone right now." he wasn't one to take orders or give up easy but decided to make a deal "Only if you come to my birthday next saturday?" she sighs knowing he's probably persistent like Klaus and doesn't take a hint "Fine I'll go to your party." and with that he steps away from her car and she doesn't get home when she gets a text from Damon 'Group meeting the boarding house now.'

Once Bonnie gets there she see's Jeremy, Caroline and Elena on the couch matt on the spare seat and Stefen leaning against the wall "Take a seat witchy." she quickly sits down and judging by damon's tone he either isn't happy or hasn't had his morning whisky. Damon gets him a glass of whisky before Bonnie notices everyone staring at her "Bonnie we want you to under-" Elena was cut off by Damon "So witchy a little or 2 little birdies tells me you hooked up with mini Elijah." Bonnie is gobsmacked her friends went and told Damon and now the rest of the gang knows including her ex boyfriend Jeremy.

"Witchy what the hell were you thinking the guy is a fucking psychopath and a major pain in the ass."

"Oh your one to talk since you compelled women to sleep with you and feed off them and after fixing yourself it doesn't stop you being a class A dick." Bonnie retorted

"Okay first off I didn't have to compel Andy to sleep with me I just compelled her to not spill the beans vampire and there was Rose but come on I'm a saint compared to that maniac."

Stefen coughed in order to stop the heated argument and they turned their attention to him "Look Bonnie we aren't here to judge you." he gave Damon a look "But we just want to know why?"

"Well we were in the kitchen and made a few comments at each other but he soon got close and one thing led to another and..." They don't seem to understand but Caroline jumps to conclusions "Bon Bon for all we know he compelled you." "Care he didn't compel me he wouldn't of been able to I still take vervain and I'm not sure why I did it." Jeremy wasn't liking how things were "Oh yeah and before I forget Bekkah told me to ask you if you guys want to go to a party at her house next Saturday?"

"Why are they throwing another party they already threw that ball a few months ago?" Damon was getting snarky about the invitation to another party with the originals

"It's Kol's birthday next saturday." Bonnie answers

"Well that explains that but since when do you call Rebekah Bekkah?" Damon was confused by the invitation to yet another party hosted by the originals.

"She told me to call her that and besides she's not that bad once you get to know her."

"Well judgey it seems you're starting to get close to the originals since your scandal with the little sociopath and upcoming friendship with the psycho blonde from hell since it seems that you forgot that she tried to kill Elena and your new boy toy tried to kill Matt whats next you gonna start helping Klaus?" Damon said this in a sarcastic tone only to get sent the anerism from hell that made him fall to his knees grasping his head in pain.

**I'm choosing to leave it at that to add a little suspense and wondering to the chapter and comment on the hook up because that was the first I've ever wrote so give advice on how to make it better I'll appreciate itand I'm hoping to add another Kol and Bonnie lemon/smut as well as a Matt and Rebekah lemon/smut only I'm thinking something more kinky for it so R&R if you want me to continue.**


End file.
